Un jour
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal. Un Avada qui touche sa cible. Harry se réveille dans un monde qui le déstabilise. Des années ont passé depuis la Victoire et le monde sorcier n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu imaginer... HP/DM


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK** **Rowlings.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : romance**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous et surtout une merveilleuse année 2018 !**

 **Me voici de retour avec un petit OS sans aucune prétention pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Victoria**

* * *

 **Un jour**

Harry observa son adversaire, impassible, le défiant du regard. L'homme ricana, un son nasal et sifflant.

\- Tu vas mourir, Potter !

Ses acolytes rigolèrent grassement se gaussant de l'apparente faiblesse du Survivant.

Le rayon vert fusa subitement.

Le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière.

L'enfer explosa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, les ténèbres se refermant sur lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry émergea lentement des brumes de l'inconscience. Se concentrant sur son environnement, il fronça les sourcils en percevant les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Il retint un gémissement en comprenant qu'il se trouvait probablement à l'infirmerie.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour en avoir confirmation mais les referma vivement, agressé par la vive lumière. Après quelques instants, il fit une nouvelle tentative, relevant prudemment les paupières. Un soleil bas entrait à flot par les grandes fenêtres.

Observant la chambre, il conclut qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Peut-être Sainte-Mangouste ? Les lieux respiraient un luxe quelque peu choquant pour l'endroit. Des cadeaux, des plantes et des cartes jonchaient les meubles.

Harry se sentit soudain oppressé. Il ne comprenait plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Son dernier souvenir était ce rayon vert qui fusait vers lui.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme à l'air très affairé. Celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante, consultant nerveusement un dossier. Il sursauta en remarquant que Harry était éveillé et l'observait avec méfiance.

L'attitude de son visiteur changea alors du tout au tout. Un sourire obséquieux se dessina sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit d'un pas très raide.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait peur.

\- Euh ...

\- Je vais immédiatement procéder à un scan pour vérifier l'ensemble de vos fonctions. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant trois semaines et votre cœur magique a encaissé une décharge extrêmement puissante. Nous avons bien failli vous perdre, ou pire vous retrouver cracmol. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très prudent de votre part de vous attarder ainsi alors que ...

\- Stop, cria Harry face à la logorrhée de l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ? Et par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh ... euh ... oui. Je suis le guérisseur en chef Bartholomius Gallianus Aetius Asclepianidès. Vous ... on vous a amené aux urgences après une altercation à la sortie d'une soirée au Ministère. Votre attaquant a tenté de vous lancer un Avada mais ... Eh bien vous avez encore survécu.

\- Mon ... attaquant ? Vous voulez dire ... Voldemort ?

Le médicomage émit un gémissement pitoyable à l'entente du nom avant d'observer Harry d'un air curieux.

\- Que... quoi ? Mais ... vous avez ... Vous-savez-qui ... mais ...

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Vous l'avez tué.

\- Je l'ai ... vraiment ? La guerre est finie ?

\- Monsieur Potter ? Vous ... vous sentez bien ? Vous avez mal à la tête ?

\- Pas encore, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder si vous ne vous expliquez pas.

\- Je ... Monsieur Potter, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- Que ..

\- Répondez s'il vous plait.

\- Mais ... 1998, hésita-t-il.

En prononçant la date, un doute soudain l'envahit. Quelque chose remuait dans sa tête, comme si un souvenir tentait de se frayer un chemin. Il regarda autour de lui, le malaise s'intensifiant. Un murmure éclata dans son esprit. Il perçut sa voix coléreuse déclarer que des années avaient passé, qu'il était temps. Mais temps de quoi ?

Relevant les yeux vers le médecin qui le regardait les yeux ronds, il reprit :

\- Je ... non ... je ne sais pas ….

\- Oh, s'exclama Bartholomius avec un embarras évident. Vous semblez légèrement désorienté, mais rien d'anormal, vous avez subi un traumatisme lors de cette attaque. Mais rien qui ne puisse être réparé par du repos et quelques potions de tonus. Je vous assure que vous serez vite sur pied.

Asclépianidès sortit précipitamment de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard anxieux à Harry, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que celui explose.

Potter regarda la porte se refermer, interdit par la réaction de l'homme. Le médicomage avait agi avec lui comme s'il était une bombe à retardement. Il lui avait paru servile, peu sûr de lui, le noyant sous ses paroles comme pour l'empêcher de l'interroger. Et il avait fui.

Probablement encore un de ceux qui ne voyaient en lui que le supposé Vainqueur de Voldemort, et donc son potentiel successeur.

Depuis ses onze ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser des multitudes d'étiquettes que le Monde Sorcier lui avait collées. Bien qu'ils soient un peu moins nombreux, il y avait encore des personnes qui croyaient que Harry profiterait de sa notoriété et surtout qu'il en ferait usage à l'avantage de ceux qui le flatteraient suffisamment. Il abhorrait ce genre de personnages et ne se gênait généralement pour le leur faire comprendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'il faisait tourner un anneau à son doigt. C'est en le sentant glisser qu'il fixa son regard dessus. La bague était très simple, une simple bande d'or blanc finement ciselé. À l'intérieur, deux mots étaient gravés et ils ne firent qu'accentuer sa confusion. Ces deux mots ressemblaient à une promesse : un jour...

OoOoOoO

Quatre jours passèrent sans que personne ne lui rende visite, hormis le personnel médical. Les infirmières qui lui apportaient ses repas et ses potions agissaient avec lui comme un Dirico faisant face à un Nundu. Aucune ne lui parlait réellement, se contentant des salutations d'usage avant de repartir le plus vite possible.

Le médicomage, lui, passait plusieurs fois par jour pour lui faire un scan magique. Il le noyait toujours sous un flot de paroles et repartait sans lui laisser le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Il était chaque fois accompagné d'un ou plusieurs collègues, spécialiste des accidents magiques, des traumatismes magiques, de la mémoire, du cerveau ou de Merlin seul savait quoi encore.

Chaque fois que Harry bougeait, ouvrait la bouche ou émettait le moindre son, toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre se figeaient plus efficacement que sous l'effet d'un _Petrificus_. Et les regards qui se fixaient sur lui se teintaient d'une étrange lueur de peur mâtinée d'obséquiosité.

Malgré ses demandes incessantes, personne n'avait pris la peine de répondre à Harry. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la date du jour ni même les circonstances qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, hormis la brève information donnée par Asclepimachin.

Irrité, il repoussa ses draps et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante. Il prit appui sur l'évier et contempla le miroir d'un air morne. Son reflet était celui qui lui en avait le plus appris depuis son réveil. S'il n'avait qu'à peine changé physiquement, conservant sa musculature fine et discrète acquise au cours de son année de crapahutage à la recherche des horcruxes, son visage traduisait quant à lui le passage des années. De fines rides d'expression étoilaient le coin de ses yeux et la commissure de ses lèvres. Une ride plus profonde se creusait entre ses sourcils. Il les fronça un peu plus, se demandant si cette expression lui était habituelle, traduisant de possibles contrariétés.

Secouant la tête, il porta attention à ses cheveux. Il s'était apparemment débarrasser de son éternelle tignasse indomptable pour la remplacer pour une chevelure plus longe, brillante et surtout plus lisse. Il y glissa les doigts, appréciant la douceur et la sensation de légèreté qui s'en dégageait.

Il revint dans sa chambre et contempla le panorama de Londres par la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre magique, projetant une pure illusion, mais il y trouvait une certaine quiétude. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il fit tourner l'anneau qui ceignait son annulaire.

Qui était-il devenu ? Pourquoi personne ne lui rendait-il visite ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Était-il marié ? La bague ressemblait à une alliance. Avait-il des enfants, une famille comme il en avait toujours rêvé ?

Une sensation de caresse sur le front, suivie de l'effleurement de lèvres douces le ramena à la réalité. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et son médicomage entra. Le praticien sembla étonné de le voir debout mais se reprit très vite.

\- Ah Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes levé, c'est parfait. Suite aux nombreux examens que vous avez passés, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que vous seriez bien mieux chez vous pour votre convalescence. Mes collègues sont d'avis que retrouver un cadre familier permettra le réveil de votre mémoire. Bien sûr, il sera nécessaire de poursuivre votre traitement pendant encore deux semaines. Nous avons prévenu votre épouse que vous pourriez nous quitter dès cet après-midi. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter au moindre malaise. Bon retour, Monsieur Potter.

Et Asclépianidès sortit de la pièce, laissant son patient abasourdi. Harry mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Quel drôle de médecin. C'est quand même étrange la façon dont ils se comportent tous avec moi. Pour un peu, on dirait que je suis comme le père Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, se dit-il avec dérision.

À l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une autre image s'imposa, montrant un Lucius souriant, détendu et très manifestement amoureux de son épouse, le tout sous le regard de leur fils, levant les yeux au ciel, mi irrité, mi amusé.

Harry se figea. Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à Drago ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, du moins celle dont il se souvenait consciemment, c'était lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, alors qu'il rejoignait ses parents aux côtés de Voldemort. Repoussant ces pensées, il se mit en devoir de réunir ses affaires. Il allait pouvoir partir et bientôt obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Voilà Maître Monsieur ! Plinky peut faire autre chose pour Maître Monsieur ?

\- Non, tout va bien … mais où est ma femme ?

\- Madame Maîtresse avait un rendez-vous. Elle a demandé à ce que Plinky ramène Maître Monsieur à la Maison. Madame Maîtresse revient après le thé. Si Maître Monsieur a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ça ira, tu peux y aller.

\- Merci Maître Monsieur.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, observant la chambre dans laquelle l'elfe de maison venait de l'amener. La petite créature était apparue à l'hôpital, envoyée par Maîtresse Madame, qui que ce soit, qui n'avait pu faire le déplacement elle-même. Plinky l'avait donc ramené, laissant le jeune homme avec encore plus de questions.

La pièce était immense et respirait un luxe qui l'oppressait. Un lit king-size était installé sur une estrade, encadré de deux portes. Il poussa la première et découvrit une salle de bain décorée de marbres et d'ors. La baignoire pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes et était équipée d'un système de jacuzzi. Une douche vitrée occupait un coin. Harry fut très étonné de la taille du pommeau, plus grand qu'un couvercle des poubelles qu'il devait sortir lorsqu'il vivait à Privet Drive.

La seconde porte donnait sur un dressing, ou plutôt ce que Harry qualifia de magasin. Des portants exhibaient des chemises et t-shirts de toutes couleurs et matières. Des dizaines de costumes et robes sorcières s'alignaient sur des cintres. Des commodes recelaient de cravates, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Une succession de tiroirs exposaient des montres, boutons de manchettes, épinglés de cravates et autres bijoux. Tous étaient frappés d'un monogramme reconnaissable, HP.

Et un mur entier était occupé par des dizaines et des dizaines de chaussures.

Dans la chambre, une partie était consacrée à un petit salon. Deux confortables fauteuils encadraient une table basse. Ils faisaient face à une grande cheminée sur laquelle était exposé un tableau, représentant un manoir monumental niché dans un immense parc.

Rien dans la pièce ne semblait personnel, à l'exception des bijoux monogrammés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôtel et non sa propre chambre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence d'une épouse.

Avec hésitation, Harry ouvrit la porte et jeta un œil prudent dans le couloir. En face de lui se trouvait un autre battant. Il le poussa lentement et découvrit ce qu'il identifia comme une salle de jeu.

Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de lambris jusqu'à mi-hauteur, le reste recouvert d'un feutre vert amande. De grandes baies vitrées ouvraient sur une sorte de large balcon équipé de quelques fauteuils confortables. Un bar avait été placé contre l'un des plus petits murs, les bouteilles s'alignant sur des étagères en miroir. De hauts tabourets attendaient les consommateurs.

Plusieurs jeux étaient installés dans la salle. Harry se rapprocha des deux tables au centre et y reconnut des billards à leur tapis de feutre vert. Il savait qu'il existait plusieurs types, mais était incapable de déterminer desquels il s'agissait. Accroché au mur, une étagère supportait une dizaine de queues.

À l'opposé, il distingua une cible et un marquoir. Sur la table placée juste en-dessous, un coffret ouvert exposait des fléchettes. La mention Wizard Darts lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la version sorcière.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, face au bar, une immense bibliothèque supportait des dizaines d'ouvrages. Selon les titres que Harry put déchiffrer, ils étaient consacrés aux différents jeux populaires dans le monde magique. Les plus récents concernaient justement le billard et les fléchettes qui avaient été récemment adaptés et adoptés après une mise à niveau, comme l'avaient été les échecs en leur temps.

En y pensant, Harry s'étonna de ne pas en avoir vu lorsqu'un éclat attira son regard. Deux fauteuils encadraient un socle qui supportait un plateau. Les pièces étaient en cristal, blancs et noirs, le damier en marbre de mêmes couleurs.

Et une nouvelle fois, hormis le luxe démesuré, rien ne laissait penser que des personnes y vivaient.

Il ressortit de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas d'autres portes dans le couloir et il prit donc la direction du palier. Un escalier monumental menait vers le hall, d'ébauche de marbre étincelant et de bustes exposés sur des piédestaux.

De l'autre côté, un nouveau couloir et deux portes. Le premier battant menait à une nouvelle pièce de détente, manifestement destinée aux loisirs féminins. Le mobilier y était délicat et il aperçut des ouvrages entamés. Une broderie était posée sur une table, deux aiguilles à tricoter émergeaient d'une pelote de laine.

La seconde porte était fermée. Même un _Alohomora_ ne put l'ouvrir. Harry soupira. Lui qui avait espéré obtenir des informations sur l'identité de son épouse.

Du palier partait une double volée de marches menant à l'étage. À droite, il découvrit quatre portes. Chacune menait à une chambre d'ami, au vu des armoires vides, équipée de salle de bain.

Sur la gauche, il découvrit des chambres d'enfant. Trois d'entre elles étaient occupées, avec toujours la même impersonnalité. Chacune avait un lit, un dressing et une salle de bain. Un coin bureau avec une bibliothèque largement fournie en ouvrages de références permettait à leurs occupants de réaliser leurs devoirs.

En appui contre le mur, le même balai reposait. Un Firestorm 2016. Une gravure ornait chaque manche. JSP, ARP et LLP.

La seule chose qui permit à Harry de déterminer s'il s'agissait de filles ou de garçons fut quelques livres plus spécifiques. Par déduction, il se dit qu'il avait deux garçons et une fille.

Une horloge sonnant cinq heures le surprit. Dix-sept heures, l'heure du thé. Son épouse ne devrait donc plus trop tarder. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et tenta de se diriger. La première porte menait à une pièce dont la taille faisait presque de l'ombre à la Grande Salle. D'immenses lustres habillaient un plafond de lambris. Les portes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur une terrasse avec vue sur le parc.

Une estrade surélevée était installée dans le fond, probablement pour accueillir un orchestre. Et les murs opposés aux fenêtres étaient habillés de miroirs, ce qui donnait une impression d'espace décuplé.

La seconde pièce était un salon destiné aux réceptions. Le faste et le luxe omniprésent n'apportaient aucune chaleur.

Ce … bâtiment est un vrai musée, pas une maison ! chuchota Harry en s'installant sur un fauteuil horriblement raide.

Il se souvenait de documentaires que sa tante regardait pendant qu'il nettoyait la maison. Parfois, il jetait un coup d'œil discret sur la télévision quand il entendait les soupirs d'envie de Pétunia. Les reportages portaient sur les châteaux français qui étaient reconvertis en hôtels de luxe ou en musées. Et c'était le sentiment qui prédominait en lui après la visites des quelques pièces qu'il avait vues.

Il avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant de lassitude lorsque l'écho d'une porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une jeune femme pénétrait dans la pièce.

Elle était assez grande, élancée. Elle portait un tailleur de haute couture qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ses chaussures étaient des escarpins noirs aux talons effilés. Son teint de lait était translucide, quelques éphélides habillaient les ailes de son nez. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles épaisses et soyeuses.

\- Harry très cher, s'exclama la jeune femme, tu es enfin sorti. Je suis navrée de n'avoir pu venir moi-même, mais tu sais comme nous sommes toujours sollicités, surtout en cette période de fêtes. J'ai passé une après-midi horrible. Franchement, il faudrait vraiment que je parle à Maman. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la femme de Ron qu'il faut qu'elle se conduise comme une telle arriviste. Elle donne une très mauvaise image de la famille.

\- Euh … Hermione ?

\- Vraiment c'est total… mais pourquoi parles-tu de Granger ?

\- Granger ? Mais ...

\- Voyons Harry, tu sais bien que … oh mais c'est vrai. Bartholomius m'en avait touché un mot. Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé la mémoire. Mais non, je ne parle pas de Granger. Tu sais bien que … en bref, cette salope est partie pour soi-disant retrouver ses parents en Australie et trois mois plus tard on apprenait qu'elle était fiancée à Krum. Mais non, je te parle de Lavande. Franchement, elle n'a aucun goût. Sa maison ressemble à… en fait à rien. C'est une débauche de fanfreluches, de bibelots plus horribles les uns que les autres, les murs sont couverts de photos de ses morveux. Une horreur. Elle devrait vraiment prendre exemple sur nous. Quel besoin de faire un tel étalage. Et voilà que Madame veut prendre les rênes de l'organisation du bal de Noël.

\- …

\- Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit. C'est mon privilège, et ce depuis des années. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été agressé par un désaxé que nous ne pouvons plus tenir notre rôle. C'est toi Celui-qui-a-vaincu, pas ce pauvre Ron, même si tu as pu réhabiliter le nom des Prewett à son avantage. Même Percy commence à perdre patience face à son insistance, c'est te dire.

\- Euh… Ginny ?

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller voir Maman et elle lui remettra les idées en place. Bien, tu m'excuseras mais je sors dîner avec Amélia Maxwells et Cristable Sullins. Le Bal est dans trois jours et on a encore énorme à faire.

Sur ces mots, Ginny sortit de la pièce, laissant son mari déboussolé par ce flot de paroles sans queue ni tête pour lui. La femme qui venait de sortir n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses souvenirs de Ginny Weasley. Elle se comportait comme une pimbêche snobinarde et nombriliste. Elle avait perdu toute sa chaleur et sa spontanéité. Elle semblait s'être fondue dans l'idée de ce qu'elle se faisait du comportement de la haute noblesse et s'y était perdue.

Et le flot de questions qui le submergeait ne fit que gonfler un peu plus. Hermione était partie et considérée comme une traîtresse par Ron, Ginny et probablement Molly. Ron avait épousé Lavande. N'avait-elle pas été tuée par Greyback ? Comment avait-il pu réhabiliter les Prewett ? Et Pourquoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire de privilège, de rôle ?

Et puis, depuis quand profitait-il ainsi de sa prétendue célébrité ?

Un murmure sembla vibrer aux oreilles de Harry. Une voix emplie de tendresse et d'amour susurrant quelques mots. Un jour.

OoOoOoO

Je suis assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, surveillant ta respiration. En fait j'ai inconsciemment calqué mon rythme d'inspiration et expiration sur le tien. J'observe ton corps qui semble si frêle dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ton teint blafard accentue l'impression de fragilité qui émane de toi. Et tes lèvres si douces, dont je me languis du contact sur ma peau, sont bien trop pâles à mon goût.

Trois jours ont déjà passés depuis que j'ai appris ton hospitalisation. Trois jours que je guette le moindre frémissement pouvant annoncer un réveil imminent. Trois jours que la vérité a éclaté.

Et pendant ce temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me fustiger en me rappelant que notre dernière conversation avait été une dispute. Oui nous nous sommes échangés des mots durs, mais a posteriori, je dois reconnaître que ce qui me fait le plus culpabiliser est le fait que tes reproches ont un amer goût de vérité.

Notre prise de bec a commencé par les doutes que j'avais sur la mission prévue ce matin-là. J'estimais que toutes les précautions n'avaient pas été envisagées, tu soutenais le contraire. La situation actuelle n'a fait que me donner raison malheureusement.

Et la discussion a basculé, revenant sur notre désaccord habituel. Tu m'as reproché mon manque de courage, accusé de chercher n'importe quel prétexte pour reporter toujours plus loin ma décision et surtout de ne pas avoir la volonté de tenir ma promesse.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'entièreté du Monde Magique est au courant de notre secret. Je me suis comporté comme un véritable Poufsouffle quand j'ai appris la débâcle. Savoir que tu étais au service des pathologies des sortilèges a fait exploser le chaudron. J'ai déboulé à Sainte-Mangouste comme si j'avais un Détraqueur aux trousses. Même en y repensant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir de honte face à ma conduite. Nul doute que j'en entendrai encore souvent parler, surtout maintenant que ta famille est au courant de nos relations. Sans compter que cette peste de Skeeter était elle aussi présente.

Et évidemment, la Gazette s'est fait un plaisir d'informer ses concitoyens. Même si une bonne part des écrits relève de la plus pure élucubration, cette pseudo-reporter a quand même réussi à mettre le doigt sur une vérité que nous avions caché pendant longtemps. Bien sûr, seuls toi et moi serions capables de la détecter, mais les suppositions courent joyeusement et j'y fais face les rares instants où je quitte ta chambre.

Une sonnerie discrète m'informe que l'heure de mon rendez-vous approche. Malgré ma réluctance, je dois impérativement m'y rendre. Malgré tout, la vie continue et je ne peux absolument pas me permettre de manquer cette réunion.

Je me lève et passe une main sur tes cheveux, écartant les mèches pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ton front.

Un jour … dès que tu me reviendras.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry resta dans un état quasi catatonique pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Ce fut son estomac qui le ramena à la réalité de façon fort peu élégante. Il regarda autour de lui, puis appela d'une voix hésitante le petit elfe qui l'avait ramené de l'hôpital.

\- Maître Monsieur a appelé Plinky ? Que peut faire Plinky pour Maître Monsieur ?

\- Euh …

\- Un grondement des plus reconnaissables répondit à sa place.

\- Oh ! Maître Monsieur a faim. Plinky peut lui apporter une collation ?

\- Euh … oui merci !

Le petit elfe écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de Harry. Il s'apprêta à transplaner quand le jeune homme reprit :

\- Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ou …

\- Mais … bien sûr Maître Monsieur ! C'est la troisième porte à votre gauche en sortant. Plinky peut apporter le plateau dans la bibliothèque si Maître Monsieur le souhaite.

\- Oui … ce serait parfait. Merci Plinky.

Le serviteur magique ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant d'agripper son oreille et de la tordre. Avec une grimace de douleur, il s'évapora.

Harry sortit lentement du salon de réception. En remontant le couloir, il ne put réfréner sa curiosité et poussa la porte suivante. Il s'agissait d'un autre salon de réception, à peine plus petit que celui qu'il venait de quitter.

La seconde pièce le laissa perplexe. De taille considérable elle aussi, elle lui laissa une impression désagréable. Lambrissée de bois sombre, elle abritait de lourds fauteuils de cuir vert foncé. Les fenêtres étaient habillées de lourdes tentures rouge sombre. Et dans l'air flottait une drôle d'odeur, mélange de cire et de fumée âcre.

Comme l'avait dit l'elfe de maison, la porte suivante s'ouvrit sur une bibliothèque. Des étagères couvraient tous les murs, uniquement percées par les fenêtres. Quelques tables de travail étaient disséminées dans la pièce et plusieurs meubles bas également constitués de rayonnage supportaient des bibelots précieux.

Harry s'avança et découvrit un bureau installé dans une sorte d'alcôve. Un petit plop le fit se retourner pour découvrir Plinky déposer un lourd plateau sur une table. Une théière fumante trônait aux côtés d'un plateau croulant sous des pâtisseries diverses et des sandwiches. Il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que l'elfe s'évanouissait dans les airs après une courbette.

Il attrapa un muffin particulièrement appétissant et y mordit à pleines dents. Un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa tandis qu'il reprenait son exploration. Il avisa enfin le tableau accroché au mur. Sa famille.

Il s'en approcha avec émotion avant de froncer les sourcils de perplexité. Il n'y avait pas le moindre mouvement. Le scrutant de plus près, il constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une photo, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Pire encore, à son avis, la photo était moldue et non sorcière. Une question de plus à ajouter à une liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger.

Il tourna son attention sur les personnes présentées sur le « poster ». Il s'y reconnut, bien sûr, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il se donnait l'impression d'être hautain et méprisant. Le regard froid, la stature rigide, le sourire figé. A ses côtés, Ginny arborait le même air pincé que pouvait arborer Pétunia lorsque la tante Marge désaltérait Molaire dans ses fines soucoupes de porcelaine.

Les trois enfants les entourant ne lui semblèrent absolument pas heureux ou épanouis. Il revit à travers eux le jeune Draco Malefoy le jour où il l'avait rencontré chez Madame Guipure. L'aîné, s'il avait les cheveux noirs comme lui, arborait les yeux marrons de sa mère. Le second par contre était son portrait craché. Il ne lui manquait que la cicatrice. Et comme il l'avait deviné, il avait une fille. Il trouvait que cette dernière ressemblait à sa propre mère. Si elle avait les cheveux roux, la teinte en était plus sombre que chez les Weasley. Par contre, ses yeux étaient marrons, à l'instar de ceux de son frère.

Il abandonna sa contemplation pour se tourner vers une série de livres. Chacun d'eux portaient ses initiales gravées en lettres d'or. La seule différence était la numérotation en chiffres romains. Il sortit celui portant le numéro un.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude en avisant la personne assise à côté du lit dans lequel reposait son meilleur ami. Depuis trois semaines, il passait tout son temps sur ce fauteuil, patientant sans un mot. Bien sûr, il avait été obligé de s'absenter plusieurs fois afin d'honorer des rendez-vous qu'il n'avait pu remettre, mais il revenait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Dire que son arrivée ce jour-là les avait étonnés serait un euphémisme. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient tous crus qu'il était là pour fanfaronner mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il n'en était rien. Et l'enfer se déchaîna comme aux pires jours de Poudlard.

Lorsque Ron et Ginny avaient réalisé les liens qui le liaient à Harry, ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et l'avaient menacé. Hermione avait fait de même, mais pas à son encontre. Elle connaissait suffisamment le caractère de son mari et de sa belle-sœur pour craindre le pire. Et cela n'avait pas manqué. Un sort de chauve-furie fusa en même temps qu'un Expelliarmus particulièrement vigoureux. Mais il évita habilement le sort, tentant de se faufiler dans la chambre où Harry était soigné.

Il fallut l'intervention des Aurors, les équipiers de Harry, pour les contenir. Ils ne se calmèrent qu'à l'arrivée de Molly. Lorsqu'elle apprit la raison de leur débordement, sa colère fut telle qu'ils semblèrent redevenir des enfants. Il devint alors évident que Harry l'avait mise dans la confidence de sa relation mystérieuse.

Hermione elle-même avait eu des doutes, mais rien ne lui avait jamais permis de les confirmer. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris la décision de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes, elle avait trouvé que son attitude vis-à-vis de Ginny était très noble, mais quelque chose l'avait toujours intriguée. Ils avaient parcouru l'Angleterre pendant des mois et jamais il n'avait parlé de celle qui avait été sa petite-amie. Et quand ils s'étaient tous retrouvés après la Victoire, il n'avait pas cherché à renouer leurs liens. Ginny était redevenue la sœur de Ron et plus rien d'autre, au grand dam de cette dernière qui multiplia les tentatives de rapprochement.

Ils reprirent une vie normale, terminant leurs études. Comme prévu, Harry et Ron devinrent Aurors et elle-même se lança dans le droit. Ron et elle se marièrent dès qu'elle obtint son diplôme tandis qu'Harry restait célibataire, du moins en apparence. Pour tous, il vivait seul à Square Grimmaurd. Il se construisait une vie tranquille et un peu solitaire. Il prétendait qu'entre ce qu'il avait déjà vécu et l'intensité de son travail, il avait besoin de calme pour se ressourcer. Quand il se défendait de la sorte, il avait l'habitude de faire tourner une bague qu'il portait depuis quelques temps. Lorsque Hermione lui en avait demandé la provenance, il avait éludé, expliquant maladroitement que ce n'était qu'un simple anneau qu'il avait acheté sur un coup de tête. La jeune femme avait laissé tomber. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand elle pouvait le pousser ou quand elle devait le laisser tranquille.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il le portait et aujourd'hui, elle croyait enfin comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser.

\- Il n'est pas seul. Toute la famille est là pour lui.

\- Je sais mais …

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je comprends. Mais tu commences ressembler à un Inferius. Tu crois vraiment que cela lui fera plaisir de te voir dans cet état quand il se réveillera ?

\- Et si …, murmura-t-il tout bas.

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça ! On parle de Harry Potter, celui qui ne fait rien comme tout le monde ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je …. Désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Je comprends. Mais justement, tu es fatigué. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

\- Je sais. Tu as raison. Mais je m'en veux tellement. On s'est disputé juste avant que…

\- Non ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as lancé cet _Avada_. Et tu sais parfaitement que Harry est capable de faire la part des choses.

\- Mais il en avait marre ! Il voulait vous parler et moi j'avais trop peur ! Oui, j'avais peur ! martela-t-il, défiant Hermione de le contredire. J'avais peur qu'il ne souffre à cause de moi, que vous ne le rejetiez, qu'il soit encore une fois stigmatisé. Tout ça parce que moi je refusais d'assumer … mes sentiments, finit-il dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

\- Même si la situation n'est pas idéale, elle t'offre une deuxième chance. Harry va se réveiller et vous pourrez vivre au grand jour. De toute façon, avec l'esclandre que tu as fait à ton arrivée, tout le monde Sorcier est au courant maintenant.

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Et j'en entendrai parler pendant longtemps.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai même prévu de me procurer une pensine pour qu'Harry en profite lui aussi !

\- Hermione !

\- Eh bien quoi Draco !

L'homme se redressa d'un coup et fixa la jeune femme complètement atterré.

\- Comment pourrais-je le priver du spectacle de te voir déclarer à corps et à cri qu'il est ton compagnon et que tu exiges de le voir ! insista-t-elle.

\- Je vais mourir de honte !

\- Oh non… ce sera plutôt étouffé !

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira en apprenant tout ça ? Émotif comme il peut l'être.

À ces mots, les joues de son interlocuteur prirent une teinte rose vif. Harry pouvait parfois être très démonstratif et il se souvenait très bien de sa réaction le soir où il lui avait fait une promesse en lui offrant l'anneau gravé. Un frisson parcourut son corps, réminiscence du plaisir qui l'avait terrassé. Cette nuit était désormais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Hermione ricana en remarquant son trouble. Il releva vivement les yeux vers elle et il ne put sur son visage que compréhension et acceptation.

\- Tu me préviendras si …

\- Oui bien sûr ! Au premier clignement de paupières. Va manger un morceau, prendre une bonne douche et te reposer.

\- Je … d'accord. Merci Hermione.

Draco se pencha sur Harry et frôla doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Un jour, lui promit-il. Bientôt.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retint de les fermer quand il aperçut le dais qui surplombait son lit. Il avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il pourrait se réveiller chez lui mais … il ne savait même pas où était ce chez lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas ici.

La veille, il avait passé des heures à feuilleter les albums frappés à son nom et ce qu'il avait appris l'avait dégoûté de lui-même. Il avait revécu toute sa vie, depuis l'annonce de sa naissance faite par ses parents jusqu'au compte-rendu de l'attaque qui l'avait rendu amnésique.

Les premiers articles l'avaient laissé perplexe. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait comment les journalistes avaient su que Voldemort avait utilisé l' _Avada_ contre lui. Qui avait bien pu témoigner des événements alors que lui-même ne s'en était souvenu qu'au contact des Détraqueurs ?

Pendant les dix ans qui avaient suivi, il ne s'était pas passé un mois sans qu'un article le concernant ne soit publié. Certains déclaraient que s'il avait vaincu Voldemort, la raison en était qu'il était en fait le fils de Merlin. D'autres soutenaient qu'en réalité Harry était mort en même temps que le Mage Noir et que Dumbledore mentait à tous pour garder la mainmise sur le Monde Sorcier. À partir de là, des dizaines de témoins prétendirent avoir vu celui que tous appelaient le Survivant. Il avait été vu à Paris, Rome, Vladivostok, Hokkaidō, Kilo Moto, et tout un tas d'autres villes.

En juillet 1990, la tension était remontée. Tous connaissaient sa date d'anniversaire et chacun s'attendait à le voir enfin revenir.

Ses premières années à Poudlard furent calmes d'un point de vue journalistique. Jusqu'au moment de la bataille finale, tout correspondait à ce dont il se souvenait. Par contre, la suite le révulsa au plus haut point. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un point de vue biaisé, surtout quand l'article était signé Rita Skeeter, mais il semblait évident que l'esquisse se basait sur une bonne part de véracité.

Tandis que la société sorcière se remettait des horreurs de la guerre, on commença à parler de reconstruction et d'avenir. Mais la peur était toujours présente et nourrissait la rancœur de ceux qui se prétendaient meilleurs que les autres. Ces personnes trouvèrent une cible facile : les Mangemorts. Et ils désignèrent le meilleur des bourreaux en leur Sauveur.

Au travers des articles, Harry se vit les traquer comme des bêtes sauvages et les ramener devant le Magenmagot. Mais celui-ci avait bien changé et était encore plus expéditif qu'il ne l'avait été lors de la Première Guerre. La seule et unique sanction était le Baiser du Détraqueur. Tous ceux qui portaient la Marque, et beaucoup d'autres, furent condamnés. Des familles entières disparurent. Il fallut près de deux ans pour que tous ceux liés de près ou de loin à Voldemort soient retrouvés. Et dans la foulée, bon nombre de personnes énoncèrent leur dégoût des mesures appliquées. Ceux-là se virent proposer deux choix : se taire ou partir.

Le monde Sorcier enfin « nettoyé », il était temps de se reconstruire enfin. Beaucoup sollicitèrent Harry pour qu'il devienne ministre, mais il déclina. Il ne voulait pas devoir prendre toutes les décisions, du moins pas en étant sur le devant de la scène. Il porta alors à bout de bras la candidature de Percy Weasley, écartant les candidats les moins malléables tels Kingsley Shackelbolt qui avait toujours fait entendre son désaccord face aux méthodes employées.

Et depuis plus de quinze ans, il dirigeait dans l'ombre, usant de toute son influence. En fait, aux yeux du Harry amnésique, il était devenu une caricature de Lucius Malefoy au meilleur de sa forme. Il se rengorgeait de la gloire que lui avait apporté la victoire, oubliant fort aisément qu'il n'avait pas été seul à la remporter. Que sans aide, il n'aurait jamais pu l'emporter. Et il se gargarisait d'un titre que ses concitoyens avaient créé pour lui. Désormais, il n'était plus simplement Harry Potter. Il était Harry fils de Merlin.

Harry comprenait maintenant les paroles que Ginny avait proférées la veille, en parlant de rôle et de prérogatives. Il était devenu la figure incontournable du Monde Magique. Il était encore plus puissant que Dumbledore n'avait pu l'être. Et il se détestait pour ce qu'il était devenu.

OoOoOoOoO

Son estomac le ramena une fois de plus à la réalité. En arrivant dans le hall principal, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne savait même pas - plus – où était servi le petit-déjeuner. Il fut sauvé par un claquement de talons dans l'escalier. Se retournant, il avisa Ginny qui le rejoignait.

\- Oh Harry très cher ! Tu te rendais à la salle à manger ? dit-elle d'un ton presque indifférent en passant devant lui.

Déstabilisé par ce comportement impassible, il se contenta de la suivre. La fameuse salle à manger se situait plus loin dans le couloir, après l'immense salle de bal, et comme toutes les autres, elle lui sembla froide et impersonnelle.

À peine installés, plusieurs elfes apparurent avec des plateaux chargés de nourriture. Harry se servit rapidement en œufs et bacon tandis que Ginny grignotait un simple toast du bout des lèvres tout en feuilletant des parchemins.

\- Euh … Ginny ? Je … je me demandais où sont les enfants ?

\- Mais … par les Fondateurs Harry ! Tu ne pourrais pas au moins une fois réagir comme le commun des sorciers ? Quiconque se prenant un _Avada_ de plein fouet serait mort, mais toi tu réagis comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple _Oubliette_.

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet face à la déclaration de sa femme. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ginny aurait-elle préféré qu'il meure ? Sans tenir compte de sa réaction, la rousse poursuivit.

\- Ils sont à l'école bien sûr ! Les garçons à Poudlard et Lily Lavande en Suisse.

\- Suisse ?

\- Par pitié, murmura la jeune femme. Bon, écoute et retiens. James Sirius est en quatrième année et Albus Ronald en première, tous deux à Gryffondor bien sûr. Lily Lavande est à l'Institut Von Trapp, en pensionnat en Suisse. Les vacances de fin d'année commencent demain. Les garçons rentreront avec le Poudlard Express. Plinky ira les chercher à Kingscross comme d'habitude. Lily Lavande revient avec Ludovica, la fille de Cristable.

\- Ronald, marmonna Harry.

\- Eh bien oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi James Sirius pouvait rendre hommage à ton père et ton parrain et que moi je ne pouvais pas honorer mon frère, héros de la dernière guerre. On n'allait quand même pas l'appeler Albus Fredeick ou Albus Severus non plus ! tança-t-elle ? Comme si quiconque était dupe de son soi-disant rôle d'espion.

\- Mais, je …

\- Dimanche soir se tiendra le Bal de Noël au Ministère, reprit-elle en éludant la tentative de Harry, et j'ai encore beaucoup à faire.

Elle reposa sa serviette sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le point de passer la porte, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il serait de bon ton que tu passes voir Perceval. Te montrer au Ministère rassurera tout le monde, sans compter que ton statut d'invincibilité en ressortira grandit.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry avait longtemps hésité avant de se décider à quitter la maison. Il avait enfin appris que son « domaine » était situé dans le Wiltshire et surtout englobait le site de Stonehenge, désormais strictement interdit aux Moldus. Encore une aberration qu'il s'était apparemment permise après sa victoire.

Craignant ce qu'il allait encore apprendre, il prit le réseau de Cheminette et prit pied dans l'atrium du Ministère. En quelques secondes, sa présence fut reconnue de tous. Et la mascarade commença. Toutes les personnes qui croisaient son regard lui offraient des salutations obséquieuses et s'inquiétaient de sa santé. Mais il ressentait une peur latente sous toutes leurs flagorneries. Il se voyait dans le rôle de Lucius Malefoy en ses plus belles heures d'influence, entouré d'une assemblée de thuriféraires.

Harry se sentait totalement piégé et cherchait une issue quand la foule se scinda, cédant le passage à Percy Weasley.

\- Mon très cher Harry ! Quelle joie de te revoir en pleine forme ! Nul doute que tu mérites plus qu'amplement ton titre de Fils de Merlin.

\- Oh ... Euh ... merci Percy.

\- Perceval, je te prie. Il est nécessaire que nous montrions l'exemple à cette foule plébéienne, répondit-il avec une grimace.

\- Oh ... je ... excuse-moi, balbutia Harry. Je ...

\- Ne restons pas ici. Nous serons bien mieux dans mon bureau pour discuter de l'affaire, loin des oreilles inquisitrices.

\- L'affaire ?

\- Mais voyons, s'enflamma le roux avant de scruter attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis. Oh oui, j'avais oublié ta perte de mémoire.

Et sans un mot de plus, il attrapa le poignet de Harry pour le tirer vers les ascenseurs. En passant devant sa secrétaire, il réclama du thé.

Percy prit place derrière son bureau et invita son beau-frère à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il attendit que la porte se referme pour entamer la discussion.

\- Mon cher Harry, je suis ravi de voir que cet attentat a échoué, même s'il faut reconnaître que tu n'en es pas ressorti totalement indemne. Malheureusement, nous savons parfaitement que certains des plus grands partisans de Tu-sais-qui n'ont pas tous été arrêté encore. Surtout le pire d'entre eux, murmura-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

\- Euh … on connaît donc celui qui a tenté de ….

\- Nous l'avons arrêté ! s'écria Percy, péremptoire. Tu n'avais même pas toucher le sol que l'équipe de protection rapprochée l'avait stupefixé.

\- Protection ?

\- Ils ont été renvoyés sur le champs. Il est impensable qu'ils aient laissé autant de latitude pour qu'un détraqué ait l'opportunité de t'atteindre.

\- Mais …

\- Et encore, ils s'en sortent bien. Certains membres du Magenmagot sont venus me solliciter pour que je les fasse envoyer directement à Azkaban.

\- C'est tout de même extrême.

\- Pas du tout ! Voyons Harry, ils ont failli à leur devoir et perdu tout honneur. Ils auront de la chance s'ils retrouvent un boulot. Pour en revenir à ton attaquant, il s'avère qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire larbin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- D'après la Brigade de Répression, il s'agit d'un cousin très éloigné de la famille Avery. Il était plus que désireux d te faire payer la disparition de sa lignée. Mais il est loin d'avoir les capacités pour monter l'embuscade qui t'a porté préjudice.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Par Merlin Harry ! Ginny a bien raison de dire qu'il serait appréciable que tu réagisses enfin comme le commun des sorciers. Quelle idée de souffrir des conséquences d'un _Oubliette_ quand tu es touché par un _Avada_ ?

Harry observa un long moment Percy qui faisait maintenant les cent pas dans son bureau. Rêvait-il ou pour la seconde fois quelqu'un semblait regretter ses réactions atypiques aux sortilèges ?

\- Comme je le disais, la Brigade a enquêté. Après l'administration de veritaserum et une séance de légilimencie approfondie, ils ont constaté qu'il avait été soumis au _Coercitio_. Il avait la volonté de t'attaquer mais celle-ci a été amplifiée par une personne extérieure dont nous ignorons tout.

\- Malgré les …

\- Oui, s'agaça le ministre. On a fouillé ses souvenirs de fond en combles, mais on a rien retrouvé. Sa mémoire a clairement été falsifiée. Il a été embrassé le lendemain de l'attaque.

\- Et que dois-je faire maintenant ?

\- Toi ? Rien ! Je t'ai assigné une nouvelle équipe de protection. La seule chose que tu dois faire est de vivre normalement. Et de présider le Bal après-demain.

\- Présider, couina Harry.

\- Bien, tu m'excuseras mais je dois me préparer pour la rencontre avec l'ambassadeur bulgare. Comme si j'avais envie de me coltiner Krum en ce moment, continua Perceval en marmonnant. Et en plus il sera sûrement accompagné de sa garce de femme.

A cet instant, la secrétaire ouvrit la porte pour annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau rendez-vous du Ministre. Ce dernier poussa littéralement Harry du bureau et celui-là se retrouva nez à nez avec Victor Krum. Alors qu'il allait lui tendre la main pour le saluer, il croisa le regard glacial de l'ancien joueur de Quidditch et dût se retenir de faire un pas en arrière sous la rancœur et le mépris qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Un ricanement quasi injurieux retentit juste derrière l'homme imposant et Harry plongea dans des prunelles familières mais pour le moment teintées des mêmes émotions que celles de son mari. Hermione Granger toisa son ancien meilleur ami avant de pénétrer dans le bureau.

Perceval referma la porte avec une grimace de dégoût et Harry en perçut les notes dans les quelques mots qu'il entendit.

OoOoOoOoO

Dépité, il décida d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, Noël était dans deux jours et ses enfants rentraient le lendemain.

Déambulant dans l'allée commerçante, Harry se remémora ses premiers souvenirs de son arrivée dans le monde magique. Avec nostalgie, il observa la devanture de Madame Guipure. Un peu plus loin, il sourit devant le magasin de Quidditch.

Il aperçut ensuite le chapeau haut-de-forme qui symbolisait le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Ressentant un pincement d'excitation, il allongea le pas pour s'en approcher. Il allait atteindre le seuil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un client les bras chargés de paquets. Il était suivi de George qui le saluait. Quand ce dernier avisa la présence de Harry, il lui lança un regard noir avant de refermer la porte et de retourner le panneau indiquant la fermeture. Le son d'un loquet entérina la situation.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, Harry reprit sa promenade. Il tenta d'occulter sa déception en essayant de trouver des idées de cadeaux pour ses enfants. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était totalement désemparé. Il ne connaissait absolument les goûts de ces derniers.

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche en espérant une illumination, il se rendit enfin compte du comportement des passants. Comme au Ministère, les gens l'observaient avec ce mélange d'admiration abjecte et de peur latente. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction en observant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott mais il pouvait voir leurs reflets le fixer et chuchoter.

Alors qu'il se retournait, nombreux furent ceux qui ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il décida de rentrer. Un court instant, il envisagea de chercher Ron mais quelque chose lui fit penser qu'il ne retrouverait en lui qu'un ersatz frelaté de celui qui avait été son ami. Peut-être que la bibliothèque pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses supplémentaires.

OoOoOoOoO

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla les paupières de Harry. Avec un grognement, il se tourna de l'autre côté, bien décidé à replonger dans le sommeil. Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Pourtant, il savait déjà que c'était inutile. Son esprit travaillait déjà à plein régime, les souvenirs des derniers jours le submergeant.

Il se remit donc sur le dos et ouvrit enfin les yeux, déçu une fois de plus. Ce matin, c'était Noël et il anticipait le fiasco que ne manquerait pas d'être cette journée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa vie pourrait être aussi … vaine.

Comme prévu, ses enfants étaient rentrés le samedi et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu un choc. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucune affection, aucun amour dans sa famille. Les relations étaient clairement superficielles et guindées.

Harry attendait avec impatience dans le salon de réception quand les garçons avaient enfin transplané avec Plinky. Il s'était précipité dans le hall, n'ayant comme seule idée que de les emprisonner dans ses bras, prêt à passer tout son temps avec eux. Mais il avait été vite refroidi.

James Sirius – il avait sèchement repris son père quand celui-ci ne l'avait nommé que James - l'avait salué fraîchement en lui offrant une petite courbette. Son jeune frère l'avait aussitôt imité. Ils s'étaient tous deux retirés dans leurs chambres après avoir reçu un baiser aérien de leur mère.

La rencontre avec Lily Luna avait été tout aussi froide. Elle avait émergé de la Cheminée, tirée à quatre épingles. En apercevant Harry, elle avait immédiatement plongé dans une révérence formelle avant de suivre Ginny dans son boudoir.

Harry était resté les bras ballants, profondément déçu. Il s'était d'ailleurs pincé le bras pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Mais malheureusement, il vivait un cauchemar depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

Le dîner ne fut pas plus joyeux. Il avait bien tenté de lancer quelques discussions mais Ginny l'avait rabroué assez vertement. Le reste du repas s'était donc déroulé dans le silence, uniquement brisé par le bruit des couverts.

Le Bal avait été un véritable calvaire, du moins pour Harry. Se tenant dans l'immense salle de réception du Ministère – emplacement dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance dans ce qu'il appelait désormais sa vie d'avant – il avait dû accueillir l'ensemble des invités. Il avait été accompagné de sa femme, ses enfants, Ron et Lavande, Molly, et bien sûr. Perceval et son épouse. La longue procession des caudataires avait duré des heures et avait été teintée d'hypocrisie.

Tout avait été froid, terne et sans aucune saveur.

Un bref instant, il avait cru remarquer un vague mouvement de foule, mais le temps d'y apporter un peu d'attention, tout était terminé. Si tant est qu'il y ait eu quelque chose.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait devoir endurer un repas de famille tout aussi guindé. Il en avait été informé par Plinky qui semblait avoir décidé d'assister Maître Monsieur jusqu'à ce que dernier retrouve sa mémoire.

Il n'avait que peu discuté avec Ron lors du Bal mais il était évident qu'il avait énormément changé. Il avait perdu son impulsivité. Son caractère colérique avait été étouffé, même si le feu n'était jamais loin. Il avait appris à se contrôler. Lavande, a contrario, était resté la même, bavarde et expansive. Molly ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour la ramener à l'ordre à plusieurs reprises.

Et que dire de sa belle-mère ? La mère au foyer chaleureuse et accueillante avait cédé la place à une femme froide, arrogante et autoritaire. En fait pour Harry, son physique plein de bonhomie tranchait violemment avec son attitude actuelle. En son for intérieur, il se dit pourtant que les Weasley n'arriveraient jamais aux chevilles des Malefoy pour en imposer à leurs interlocuteurs.

OoOoOoOoO

La première semaine de vacances venait de s'écouler et Harry avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il se cachait, non seulement du monde extérieur, mais surtout de sa propre famille.

Leurs rares rencontres étaient malaisées, empruntées. Il avait tenté d'approcher ses enfants sans résultats. Ces derniers étaient toujours extrêmement tendus en sa présence, ne répondant que par monosyllabes et sur un ton excessivement poli.

Ginny continuait à courir partout, prétextant un agenda mondain surchargé en raison des fêtes. Les quelques fois où elle avait condescendu à discuter avec Harry, elle n'avait pu empêcher des soupirs exaspérés face à sa mémoire toujours défaillante.

Son seul réconfort était l'anneau qu'il portait, il le faisait souvent tourner autour de son doigt et quand sa solitude devenait trop lourde à porter, il le retirait pour lire et relire l'inscription gravée. À ces moments-là, il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre une voix murmurer à son oreille ou des lèvres frôler les siennes avec douceur. Il ressentait alors un sentiment de chaleur et d'amour envahir son cœur.

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, le sortant de ses idées noires. L'oiseau lâcha une épaisse enveloppe sur la table avant de repartie à tire d'ailes. Il s'agissait d'un courrier frappé de l'emblème du Ministère. Perceval le convoquait toute affaire cessante.

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis une nouvelle fois installé sur cette chaise inconfortable, scrutant ton visage, espérant le moindre signe indiquant ton réveil. Les médicomages sont tous incompétents. Aucun d'entre eux, et j'en ai vu défiler un bon nombre, n'a la moindre idée du pourquoi tu restes ainsi plongé dans le coma.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Et moi, je suis là, impuissant. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. En caressant ta main, mon doigt s'attarde sur l'anneau qui orne le tien. Et le regret ne cesse de m'envahir. Comme je l'ai dit à Hermione, j'avais eu trop peur pour assumer mes sentiments et je t'avais obligé à vivre dans le secret, dans le mensonge.

Je reconnais que notre histoire avait tout … du conte pour enfants. Qui aurait pu croire que les liens qui nous unissent sont ceux de l'amour. Il avait fallu très longtemps pour que moi-même j'en prenne conscience. Et encore plus pour que j'arrive à te convaincre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je te surnomme mon petit hippogriffe.

Pendant des semaines, j'ai essayé de t'approcher, de te parler, mais chaque fois, tu m'envoyais balader. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance et je pouvais le comprendre.

Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde que j'avais changé de camps. Pas parce que j'avais vu la défaite inéluctable de la Face-de-Serpent comme tu le nommes encore parfois. Ni pour pouvoir prétendre une quelconque manipulation qui m'aurait soi-disant retiré mon libre-arbitre. Non, ce fut juste la prise de conscience foudroyante que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Pendant des années, depuis notre première rencontre, tu avais été le pivot de ma vie et je voulais que cela continue. A jamais.

Et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir d'abord ta confiance, ensuite ton amitié et enfin ton amour, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le reconnaître à la face du monde. Je t'ai obligé à vivre caché. Je ne t'ai laissé d'autres choix que de mentir à tes amis, à ceux que tu considérais comme ta famille.

Depuis de trop longues semaines, je me débats avec ma conscience. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde connait notre lien et semble même l'accepter.

Bien sûr, il y a qui s'insurgent mais ta famille leur a fait comprendre de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Hermione fut étonnante. Elle s'est dressée devant Skeeter qui tentait d'entrer dans ta chambre. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne perdre aussi vite ses couleurs. Étrangement, les articles se sont aussitôt calmés.

Mais le plus surprenant est encore la réaction de la Be … de Ron. Quelques jours après ton attaque et la révélation de notre couple, je fus pris à partie par des passants sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils m'accusaient de t'avoir mis sous Imperium ou de t'avoir jeté un sort de magie noire. Et ton ami s'est interposé. Il leur a intimé de me laisser tranquille et les a invectivés en leur rappelant qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de décider de ta vie. Que tu étais libre de choisir ton compagnon et de vivre comme tu l'entendais.

Et maintenant, j'attends ton réveil. Et je te promets une chose. À la seconde où tu ouvriras les yeux, j'irai chercher le Mage d'union et je tiendrai ma promesse. Le jour est venu.

OoOoOoOoO

Le 31 décembre était arrivé et Harry ne pouvait empêcher son anxiété de monter. Depuis trois jours, il avait tout tenté pour empêcher ce que Percy lui avait annoncé lors de son rendez-vous urgent, mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à ce sujet avaient voulu le rassurer, lui expliquer qu'enfin, la société sorcière allait pouvoir aller de l'avant et oublier définitivement la Guerre.

Et tous lui avaient assuré que c'était à cette tâche qu'il avait œuvré presque toute sa vie et que lui aussi méritait le repos et le calme. Il ne devait en aucun cas s'inquiéter. Dès que sa mémoire lui reviendrait, il comprendrait.

Il avait été totalement furieux, traitant ses interlocuteurs de lâches et de couards, allant jusqu'à les comparer aux pires des Mangemorts. Les Aurors avaient fait appel au médicomage de garde pour le mettre sous sédatifs et il avait été placé en résidence surveillée.

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait se rendre au Ministère pour mettre fin à toute l'histoire. Ce soir, à minuit juste, le tout dernier partisan de Voldemort serait exécuté en place publique.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Percy avait voulu le voir. Le soir du Bal, un incident avait bien eu lieu. L'équipe de protection avait arrêté un homme qui s'était infiltré à la fête et avait tenté de l'assassiner lui, le Survivant.

Il avait longuement été interrogé avant d'être déféré devant le comité restreint du Magenmagot. La sentence avait été immédiate et sans appel : peine capital. C'est sur la suggestion du Ministre lui-même que la décision avait été prise d'y procéder en public.

Un acte symbolique à une date symbolique.

Après cela, le monde Sorcier serait vraiment en paix.

Mais Harry n'acceptait pas ce fait. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un acte barbare. Percy lui avait ri au nez. Ron et Ginny lui avaient hurlé dessus. Et Molly avait tenté de lui expliquer que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, lui parlant comme s'il était un petit enfant capricieux.

Résultat des courses, il était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis trois jours, gavé de potion calmante.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit à peine sursauter. Il se tourna pour voir Bartholomius Gallianus Aetius Asclepianidès entrer dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis venu à la demande de votre épouse ainsi que celle de notre cher Premier Ministre. Il semble que votre perte de mémoire soit bien trop dommageable en raison de la situation difficile que nous vivons. Cependant votre présence lors de cette cérémonie est primordiale, nous devons donc nous assurer que tout se passera au mieux. C'est donc sous ma recommandation que la décision a été prise de vous placer sous potion de contrôle pour la soirée. Pour plus de sécurité, votre supervision sera placée sous l'autorité de votre beau-frère. En tant qu'Auror en chef, Monsieur Weasley est tout à fait apte à vous prendre en charge.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire au faire quoique ce soit Ron entra à son tour et le stupéfixa, permettant au médicomage de lui glisser dans la bouche l'entièreté d'une fiole au goût immonde. Un bref massage de sa gorge déclencha le réflexe de déglutition. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut le sentiment de tomber et de flotter. Il se sentait comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils.

Asclépianidès partit et Ron appela Plinky afin qu'il prépare Harry. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est toute la famille qui prenait la Cheminette à destination du Ministère.

OoOoOoOoO

Une foule immense emplissait l'atrium. Il fallut l'intervention du corps des Aurors pour que les gens laissent passer la famille Potter, attendue par le Ministre. Une estrade avait été installée en lieu et place de la Fontaine. Perceval et les membres les plus haut placés du Ministère y attendaient le Survivant. Juste à côte, l'ensemble du Magenmagot revêtu de leurs robes formelles discutait avec fébrilité.

Alors que Harry était poussé derrière Percy – et maintenu par Ronald -, les portes de l'ascenseur grincèrent, annonçant l'arrivée du condamné. La foule fondit en huées et en injures. Quelques sortilèges furent même lancés sur l'homme encadré par ses gardiens. Les cris redoublèrent et les insultes fusèrent d'autant plus virulentes quand les spectateurs se rendirent compte du manque de réaction de leur cible.

L'homme fut poussé dans l'escalier et contraint de s'agenouiller devant le Ministre. Comme il gardait la tête basse, l'un de ses geôliers lui tira violemment les cheveux en arrière pour le forcer à révéler son visage.

Et Harry hurla d'horreur intérieur et tenta de se débattre, en vain. La potion de contrôle fonctionnait parfaitement. Il était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il cria et hurla d'autant plus, mais sa voix refusa de répondre. En un instant, sa mémoire venait de se réveiller mais ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre après la lecture des différents albums et journaux qu'il avait parcourus. Rien dans ses souvenirs ne correspondait à ce qu'il vivait à cet instant.

Devant lui, à genoux et humilié se tenait Draco Malefoy. Et pour lui, cet homme n'était pas le dernier partisan de Voldemort. Il n'était pas un assassin qui cherchait à le tuer. Cet homme était son amant. Son compagnon depuis plusieurs années. L'homme qui détenait son cœur et qui lui avait fait une promesse en lui offrant la bague qu'il portait à la main gauche.

Harry était tellement concentré sur le prisonnier qu'il n'entendit pas le discours de Percy, se glorifiant d'être celui grâce à qui enfin le chapitre de la dernière guerre recevrait son point final. Il ne l'entendit pas expliquer que Draco allait être exécuter par le lancer conjoint de l'Avada par les six membres de la Brigade de Répression avant que son corps ne soit incinéré et ses cendres soumises à un Evanesco.

Harry luttait de toute ses forces contre l'emprise de la potion, suppliant mentalement Draco de réagir. Mais les yeux gris étaient vides de la moindre expression. Le blond avait déjà été privé de son âme.

Percy se recula pour laisser la place aux exécuteurs. Les six hommes formèrent un cercle autour du condamné et levèrent leur baguette.

Au moment où les rayons verts fusèrent une ombre bondit et s'écrasa sur le corps de Draco Malefoy, le protégeant un bref instant de l'impact. Mais son sauveur ne put empêcher que deux faisceaux de l'atteindre.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur l'atrium, personne ne pouvant croire ce qui venait de se produire.

OoOoOoOoO

En ce soir de réveillon, je gigote sur la chaise inconfortable à côté de ton lit. J'entends Hermione ronchonner parce que je refuse de la transformer en un siège plus confortable. C'est un peu ma punition. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans ce lit. Si on ne s'était pas disputé jute avant ta mission, je suis certain que tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

L'horloge approche tout doucement de minuit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer un miracle. Oui, je sais, les miracles c'est à Noël. Mais comme je n'y ai pas eu droit à ce moment-là, peut-être en aurais-je en cette veille de Nouvel An. Tu me traiteras peut-être de Poufsouffle, mais je suis prêt à tenir ma promesse. Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas traîner un officiel dans ta chambre ce soir, mais dès que tu seras sur pied, je te passe la bague au doigt officiellement.

Perdu dans mes projets d'avenir, je n'écoute pas les discussions autour de moi. Ils sont tous là. Tous les Weasley. Ils ont voulu passer le réveillon ici, avec toi. Je trouve étrange que le personnel de l'hôpital ait accepté. Mais bon, tu es et resteras toujours le Survivant. Harry Potter, le Sorcier le plus célèbre du monde magique. Apparemment, cela offre quelques avantages quand même.

Soudain, je crois sentir un frémissement. Je redresse vivement la tête et fixe ton visage. Mais il n'y a rien. Je serre un peu tes doigts qui restent inertes. Je pousse un soupir de déception qui attire l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Ça va Draco ?

\- Je … oui … non … c'est juste que j'ai cru …

À cet instant, je le sens une deuxième fois. J'en suis sûr, tes doigts ont tremblé. Je me relève vivement, attirant tous les regards et je me penche vers toi. Je scrute ton visage et là je le vois. Un très léger mouvement de ta paupière. C'est infime mais j'en suis certain.

\- Harry ! Par Merlin, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en supplie, Harry !

Au loin, je distingue vaguement le bruit des cloches sonnant minuit et le personnel de l'hôpital entamer le décompte du passage à la nouvelle année. Dans la chambre, tous se sont rapprochés de ton lit. Ils se tiennent silencieusement à tes côtés tandis que je te supplie de te réveiller.

Le dernier coup résonne tandis que les cris de joie explosent un peu partout. Et soudain, tu te débats et te redresse brusquement les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Tu plonges ton regard paniqué dans le mien et te jette à mon cou en pleurant, répétant de manière lancinante les mêmes mots.

\- Ne meure pas ! Je t'aime ! Ne meure pas !

Il me faut un long moment avant de réussir à te calmer. Même si tu es conscient que d'autres personnes nous entourent, tu refuses de me lâcher du regard. Le passage du médicomage ne te détournes pas de moi. Je crois même que tu n'as pas entendu un mot de ce qu'il a dit. J'essaye de te convaincre de te recoucher et de te reposer un peu, mais tu luttes contre le sommeil. Tu as clairement peur que je disparaisse.

Je te force à te recoucher et me penche vers toi. En frôlant tes lèvres d'un baiser aérien, je te chuchote mon amour. Tu me murmures en réponse que tu m'aimes. Je me redresse un peu et plonge dans tes yeux verts.

\- Epouse-moi !

\- Je … mais.

Tu bafouilles de confusion et je te comprends. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Je t'en ai fait la promesse à demi-mot le jour où je t'ai offert la bague, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment énoncé. Et j'ai repoussé sa concrétisation de trop nombreuses fois.

\- Epouse-moi ! répété-je en te fixant, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux que nous vivions notre amour au grand jour. Je t'aime et il n'y a que ça qui importe. Epouse-moi !

\- Oui.

Je fonds sur tes lèvres et nos langues se lancent dans un tendre duel. Un raclement de gorge très ombragien nous interrompt. Les joues rouges, je me redresse tant bien que mal alors que tu essaies de te cacher dans mon cou. Et les félicitations fusent de toute part tandis que ta famille défile pour t'embrasser et me serrer la main, à l'exception d'Hermione qui se jette dans les bras et de Molly qui m'étouffe dans une étreinte affectueuse.

Tu es de retour et je suis bien décidé à ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà qui finit cette petite histoire de Nouvel An.**

 **Je remercie de tout mon cœur mes merveilleux bêtas, Rose Malefoy et Corylus.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur pour 2018. Joie, bonheur et santé !**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Victoria**


End file.
